


Roxy Wants the D

by tricksterroxy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, really silly, this is more so just a silly bit of drabble, this isn't exactly related to romantic feelings but okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:45:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricksterroxy/pseuds/tricksterroxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>roxy wants the d<br/>the attention of the d, specifically</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roxy Wants the D

**Author's Note:**

> stupid and short things appear to be my specialty  
> this probs isnt even worthy of being called a fic

TG: hey dirk  
TG: diiiirk  
TG: dick  
TG: omg  
TG: dick strider  
TG: strider of dicks  
TG: i want the d  
TG: ;)))  
TG: diiiiiick  
TG: dont levae ur princess waitingggggg  
TG: she wants the d  
TG: rolal wants the dick  
TG: specicfially its attention  
TG: specificllay*  
TG: specfiaclly**  
TG: w/e  
TG: the d isnt coming yet it seems  
TT: Roxy, oh my God.


End file.
